x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
GRSO Soldiers
'GRSO Soldiers '(Genetic Research and Security Organization) are a group of specialized forces trained to kidnap and exterminate the mutant race. The group of mutants they find that are most hostile are the X-Men. They are commanded by General Kincaid. X-Men Legends GRSO first began as a research group on exterminating the mutant race. Some time later, they begin to develop Sentinels after the program was shut down a few years ago, and having their headquarters located somewhere in central Europe. The X-Men hears of this when Toad leaks the information to Mystique during the Brotherhood's attack on the H.A.A.R.P. Facility. Types of GRSO Soldiers * Anti-Mutant Troop ** A riot squad that accompany with the GRSO. They are the first enemies encountered in the first mission of the game and are weakest among the troops. Their weapon of choice is a riot stick and will attack their opponents with them. * GRSO Soldier ** A common footed soldier armed with an MP5 as their weapon of choice. They will stand at a distance and shoot continuously at their enemies or hit them their weapon if they're up close or sometimes use their feet to kick. They are also armed with grenades. * GRSO Sniper ** A slightly advanced version of a GRSO Soldier armed with a laser type of sub-machine gun. Operates the same as a normal GRSO Soldier. * GRSO Assault ** A highly improved version of the Anti-Mutant Troop. Is armed with a power baton and does heavy damage on team members with low defense. * GRSO Officer ** An operating unit of the GRSO squad. Their weapon does not deal any damage, however, it can instantly drain an X-Men's EP to 0 if the attack is successful. * GRSO Infiltrator ** An elite force that are encountered when the X-Men notices them cloaked and infiltrating the X-Mansion's grounds. They are slightly advanced versions of a GRSO Sniper, and are fought alongside mini sentinel drones. * GRSO Skirmisher ** An elite soldier using mechanical arms on both arms as his weapons of choice. He carries no guns or grenades and has no special abilities what-so-ever, but engages his enemies in an all out brawl. He has a fight style of a hero's, similar to a few members of the X-Men. * GRSO Commander ** A commanding unit of the GRSO Squad. This improved unit has a special gun that can stun his opponents if he manages to hit them. He also carries a flash bang to blind his opponents. He has a special buff that can support his surrounding allies within a certain radius to give them Energy Resistance. * GRSO Captain ** The top dog of the GRSO Squad. Wields a gun that can shoot lasers and knock down their opponents. It also has a second ability to shoot multiple lasers at a single target, but it is never used by an AI. He carries a flashbang to blind his opponents, and also has a special buff that can support his surrounding allies within a certain radius to give them Physical Resistance. * GRSO Black Guard ** The top elite soldier of the GRSO squad. This ninja-like soldier throws multiple shuriken-like weapons against his enemies. Has a bomb that can cause surrounding enemies to become weak to any type of attacks. He also has the ability to cloak himself move in stealth from the enemy. He has the fight style of fitness, similar to a few members of the X-Men. Sub-Types: * HAARP Soldier - Variant of a GRSO Soldier * HAARP Security - A variant of the Anti-Mutant Troop, slightly stronger. * HAARP Officer - His own unique version of any of the GRSO Squad. Has a flashbang, and his laser shoots slower than any GRSO Soldier, but deals heavy damage. Carries a Physical Resistance buff for his surrounding allies within a radius. * Nuclear Guard - A stronger variant of the GRSO Soldier. * Weapon X Guard - A stronger variant of the GRSO Soldier. * Weapon X Security - A stronger variant of the GRSO Assault. * Weapon X Officer - A weaker variant of the GRSO Commander. X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse While GRSO Soldiers do not appear in the game, they get a brief mention in Act 4 by Dr. Miora MacTaggert when she explains that Marrow aided refugees from Apocalypse through an escape route in the New York Sewers in return of the favor of helping humans when the X-Men had saved the Morlocks from the GRSO's infiltration in their sewers. Trivia * In ''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'', the GRSO Commander's model (orange suit) was reused for the Multilator, Scavanger, and Human Collector enemies that appear in Genosha of Act 1, with his model and texture being a bit more polished. ** The GRSO Black Guard's model was also reused, polished, and even given new color palettes for the Sinister Agent variants that are also encountered in the game. Category:Enemies